


Into the Attic

by welovewebseries (unacaritafeliz)



Series: To 2018, Love from 2016 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, bumped the rating for Lardo dropping an f-bomb, i don't know what this is, its just random multi-chap drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/welovewebseries
Summary: "Dex bites his lip as he considers it. He knows it's a kind and generous offer, he knows every other SMH team member would jump for this opportunity and he knows that the correct response to this is to shake their hands, thank them and start packing his stuff.Instead he says, "What about Nurse?""[Dex had always anticipated getting either Ransom or Holster's dibs. What he hadn't anticipated was being offered both Ransom and Holster's dibs].





	1. Dibs: R + H

Dex is just packing away his toolkit when there's a knock on the door to the basement. He turns around to find his captains standing in the doorway; Holster's arms folded across his chest and Ransom leaning against Holster's shoulder. Dex is amazed, as always, by the way Ransom and Holster fit together better than any other two people he's ever known, the way they are so much stronger together than they are on their own.

"William Poindexter," starts Holster, in the kind of needlessly dramatic tone that only Holster can really pull off.

"Holster," replies Dex. "Ransom."

"How's Tina?" asks Ransom.

'Tina' is the new dryer Dex has just installed in the Haus basement after Jack had finally gotten sick of the fines and offered to put in whatever money necessary to buy it. Dex has never really understood the point of naming machinery, but Bitty had insisted on naming the dryer. Apparently naming the appliances was Rule 27.2 of the Haus Bylaws, affectionately known by Bitty as "the Betsy clause".

"Installed and working," says Dex.

"'Swawesome," Ransom and Holster reply in perfect synchronization.

"So, Dex," starts Holster, in a tone that Dex thinks is trying to be casual, but doesn't quite make it. "As you know, Ransom and I are graduating in a few weeks which means that both of our dibs are up for grabs."

"And since you've done such a good job fixing things for us," says Ransom, "I'd like you to take mine."

Dex smiles as Ransom extends a hand towards him. It feels nice to have Ransom actually offering him his dibs, even though he knew he'd be a shoe-in after all the time he's spent fixing appliances. At first he'd been trying to get Lardo's dibs, but after a while he'd realised it would make most sense for Ransom and Holster to pass down their dibs to himself and Nursey. Although initially apprehensive of the plan, he'd long since made peace with rooming with his defense partner. In spite of, well, being Nursey, he'd been a good friend to Dex, a good reality check, a good partner. They were good for each other - not Ransom and Holster level good for each other, but good for each other nonetheless.

With Nursey in mind, Dex reaches out his hand to take Ransom's. His fingers are almost touching Ransom's palm when Holster sticks his hand out as well, causing Dex to stagger backwards.

"And I'd like you to take mine," Holster says, casually.

Dex blinks slowly as he stares at Holster's outstretched hand. His eyes flicker over to Ransom's hand, before moving up to flicker between his captains' faces. It seems like a weird joke, being offered two sets of dibs, but Ransom and Holster gaze sincerely at him. His hand falls back to his side.

"But you guys share the attic," Dex says, eyebrows furrowing together. "Why does it matter whose dibs I take?"

"Brah," says Ransom, as if the answer is obvious. "We're giving you both of our dibs."

The answer does not compute.

"You're not serious?" Dex asks.

"Chyeah," says Holster. "You've worked so hard for your dibs this year, you deserve the whole attic to yourself."

"Besides, there was only one guy in the attic before us," Ransom continues. "He couldn't decide who to give his dibs to, so he told us to fight over it. We decided to share, but that doesn't mean you have to."

"And you don't really seem like the kind of guy who wants to share his bedroom," says Holster. "Which is fine, everyone is entitled to their personal space. Not everyone is like me and Justin"

"You've earned it, Poindexter," says Ransom, in his kindest Captain Voice. "You should take it."

They waggle their eyebrows and their hands at him. Dex bites his lip as he considers it. He knows it's a kind and generous offer, he knows every other SMH team member would jump for this opportunity and he knows that the correct response to this is to shake their hands, thank them and start packing his stuff.

Instead he says, "What about Nurse?"

Holsters face softens at the mention of Nursey, but Ransom's breaks into a smile that can really only be described as 'chaotic evil'. Dex frowns at him. It's almost like Ransom knows something he shouldn't, something Dex doesn't even know yet.

"I'm technically not allowed to tell you this," says Holster. "But I have it on good authority that one Larissa Duan is planning to offer her dibs to a certain Derek Nurse before the end of the day. He's going be fine with this."

"Will you be fine with this?" Ransom asks, softly, dropping his hand to his side.

And there it is, the thing that Ransom knew that he didn't, he's not fine with this. He'd spent so long expecting to end up in the attic with Nursey that he hadn't realised that he wanted to end up in the attic with Nursey. He wanted to fall asleep to Nursey's breathing like they did on road trips, to code his assignments while Nursey taps infuriatingly on the desk like they did in the library, to stay up all night talking like they had the night they'd lost the final game in their freshman year.

He wants to be with Nursey.

"Dex?" asks Holster. "You gotta shake on it if you want it, man. Otherwise, we can find Ollie and Wicks and..."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dex shoves his hand out to meet Holster's, gripping it tightly and shaking it firmly.

"Thanks Holster," he says. He takes a deep breath and looks over to Ransom. "Ask Nursey."


	2. Dibs: Lardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey stares at her hand as he processes the unexpected turn of events. He'd thought about getting dibs, hoped that he would, but he'd never thought he could get Lardo's. The way he'd seen it, the only way he'd have ended up with dibs is if Ransom and Holster decided to give him and Dex the attic. And since there was no way Dex wasn't getting dibs after the Dryer Fiasco of 2015, Lardo offering him her dibs would mean Dex would end up in the attic with someone else.
> 
> Nursey had never wanted to share the attic with Dex, always knew it would end in disaster, but the thought of Dex sharing the attic with someone else made his skin crawl.
> 
> [Nursey's not expecting to be offered Lardo's dibs, but that doesn't mean he's not happy to be offered them].

Dibs: Lardo

When Nursey heads out of the library on Tuesday, he's surprised to finds Lardo sitting on the top of the stairs, casually scrolling through her phone. He raises an eyebrow at the back of her head. He hasn't seen Lardo anywhere apart from the Haus for the last few weeks, hasn't seen her at the library all year. He didn't even think Lardo remembered where the library was anymore.

"Uh, Lardo?" he asks.

"Oh, Nursey," Lardo replies, jumping off the step. "Bitty made dinner for us. Let's go."

Without waiting for an answer, Lardo loops her arm through his and starts walking toward the Haus. Nursey feels like she was waiting especially for him, but she doesn't mention anything to him. He doesn't push her. He knows Lardo, and he knows she'll say what she needs to when she's ready to.

It's a nice walk; the weather is chill, and the Samwell campus is unusually quiet and peaceful. As they approach Lake Quad, Nursey is struck by the realisation that his days at Samwell with Lardo are numbered, that soon she won't be his permanent flip cup partner at kegsters and that they won't get high in the reading room or quietly hang out at Lake Quad every weekend anymore. He sighs and Lardo stops walking.

"Nursey, I want you to have my dibs," Lardo says, as stretches her hand out toward him.

Nursey stares at her hand as he processes the unexpected turn of events. He'd thought about getting dibs, hoped that he would, but he'd never thought he could get Lardo's. The way he'd seen it, the only way he'd have ended up with dibs is if Ransom and Holster decided to give him and Dex the attic. And since there was no way Dex wasn't getting dibs after the Dryer Fiasco of 2015, Lardo offering him her dibs would mean Dex would end up in the attic with someone else.

Nursey had never wanted to share the attic with Dex, always knew it would end in disaster, but the thought of Dex sharing the attic with someone else made his skin crawl.

"What about Poindexter?" asks Nursey. He tries to pass it off as casual but he knows Lardo can see right through it.

"Rans and Holtzy are giving him the attic," she replies. "It was a one-person room before them, so we agreed that Dex should have it."

Nursey exhales in relief. It's honestly the best outcome he could have ever hoped. As much as he craves Dex's presence and validation every second of his goddamn life, he's smart enough to know it's not a good idea to share your sleeping space with the gorgeous red-haired defense partner you're practically in love with. It's been hard (pun only partially intended) enough sharing his space with Dex on roadies and at practice and in the library and at lunch and at every other time the two spent together.

"You can't be bitter, Nursey," says Lardo, folding her arms. "You know he's worked harder for his dibs than anyone."

Nursey's pretty sure it's the only time Lardo's ever misread anything in her life.

"Oh, I'm not bitter I'm just..." Nursey starts before trailing off. Admitting any of his current feelings would not be chill in any sense of the word. "I guess I was just expecting to share with him if I were getting dibs at all."

Her eyes narrow, the same way they do when she's sizing up their next flip cup victim. Nursey knows that she can tell something is off about his last statement, although she's probably not completely sure of what it is. He hopes that her need to appear chill and unaffected will stop her from bringing it up; he wasn't really keen on mentioning his crush on Dex to anyone, not even Lardo who was the only person who wouldn't completely freak out about it.

"It's chill, Lardo," he says. "Thanks."

Dex is still lurking in the back of his mind as Nursey reaches his hand out to meet Lardo's. His fingers are almost touching Lardo's palm when a weight barrels into his side, causing Nursey to stagger sideways. He loses his balance and falls, ending up sprawled on the floor with a heavy body on top of his.

"Justin Oluransi, what the fuck?" Lardo asks.

Nursey isn't exactly surprised it was Ransom. There were only two people who would come barreling into him at full speed with no explanation, and at this point it hardly mattered if it were Ransom or Holster anymore. The Captains were so in sync these days that Nursey was half convinced they had actually become one person.

Groaning, he shifts to sit up and turns to face his captain. Ransom has pulled himself to his knees, and is staring intently at Nursey. It's a little disconcerting, and It takes Nursey a moment to realise that Ransom's right hand is extended towards him.

"Nursey," Ransom pants. "I want you to take my dibs."

"Ransom," Lardo moans, burying her face in her hand. "We had a plan."

Ransom doesn't look away from Nursey as he waves Lardo away with his left hand.

"He wanted me to ask Nursey," he says.

Nursey's heart swells. Ransom's face breaks out into a devilish grin that tells him his feelings are written plainly on his face, but he can't bring himself to care. Dex asked Ransom to give his dibs to Nursey. William Poindexter, notorious introvert, could have had the attic entirely to himself, but he wanted to share with Nursey.

"Huh," Lardo breathes. "Nursey?"

Nursey looks up at Lardo as she stretches her hand out to hover next to Ransom's. His eyes flicker between the two hands. He's torn. Part of his brain is telling at him that rooming with Dex is the worst idea in the world, screaming at him to be responsible, but there's also a part of his brain reminding him that if it was Dex's choice, Dex would choose him.

"Nurse?" Ransom asks, softly.

Nursey extends his hand, still unsure of who he's extending it towards. His fingers make contact with Ransom's warm skin and he sighs in relief. The happiness blossoming inside of his head tells him he's made the right choice and from the smiles on his friend's faces he knows that they think it's the right choice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1\. Can you believe Ngozi made it canon that Nursey and Dex have talked about getting dibs midway through me writing a story in which they've never talked about getting dibs? I guess this is now not canon compliant. Thanks, N.
> 
> 2\. There was a moment there when I considered having Nursey take Lardo's dibs because I usually love making things as angsty as possible, but there's just something about these boys that make me want to make everything soft and happy.


	3. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought I should start being nicer now that we're going to be roommates," says Nursey, sliding down into the chair opposite Dex. "Don't want you murdering me in my sleep or anything."
> 
> Dex doesn't know how to react to the knowledge that he's going to room with Nursey. On one hand, he's never liked being completely isolated, and getting to spend so much time with his best friend feels exciting, but on the other hand he has no idea how he's going to sleep knowing Nursey is right there under him every night. He wishes Ransom and Holster would've been good bros for once and texted him a warning, so he wouldn't have spent so long blinking at Nursey trying to think of what to say.
> 
> [Dex and Nursey have a chat about why they're sharing the attic anyway].

Dex sits down in the cafeteria for lunch, immediately burying his face in his hands. Ever since he realised he wanted to spend more time with Nursey, he's been hit over and over with the realisation of just how much time he wants to spend with Nursey and why. Dex has been in panic mode for nearly 24 hours straight, because suddenly he's in love with his defense partner, best friend and possible roommate and Ransom and Holster won't fucking text him back and tell him what happened yesterday.

"Hey Poindexter," says Nursey. "Can I sit with you?"

Dex's head snaps up. His eyes immediately meet Nursey's and his breath catches in his throat. Nursey is beautiful, Dex has always known that Nursey is beautiful, but somehow he's never fully appreciated it until this moment. Dex is screwed.

"Since when did you ask for my permission, Nurse?" Dex asks

"I thought I should start being nicer now that we're going to be roommates," says Nursey, sliding down into the chair opposite Dex. "Don't want you murdering me in my sleep or anything."

Dex doesn't know how to react to the knowledge that he's going to room with Nursey. On one hand, he's never liked being completely isolated, and getting to spend so much time with his best friend feels exciting, but on the other hand he has no idea how he's going to sleep knowing Nursey is right there under him every night. He wishes Ransom and Holster would've been good bros for once and texted him a warning, so he wouldn't have spent so long blinking at Nursey trying to think of what to say.

"Oh, Ransom offered you his dibs?" Dex asks. He's trying to sound casual, but he knows he's failing dramatically at it.

"Yeah," Nursey says. "It was chill."

Dex nods, and the two fall into silence as they eat. Dex has never felt the need to fill silence around anyone, especially not around Nursey, but this time he feels the need to speak. He can't stop his thoughts from racing about all the things, good and bad, that could happen in the attic and he knows he needs to get out of his head before he goes down a dangerous path.

"So, who's Lardo giving her dibs to?" Dex asks.

"Don't know," replies Nursey. "I mean Ollie or Wicks are the most logical choices, but it would not be chill to only offer one of them dibs. I think the team would fall apart."

"True," says Dex. "What about Tango?"

"Bro," Nursey says, skeptically. "I know you and C have #adopted Tango, but do you really want to spend all your time with his incessant questions?"

Dex frowns. Nursey does have a point. He loves Tango, and having another person on hand to help with his code would never hurt, but he has to acknowledge that the endless stream of questions that seems to flow out of the frog can be a bit exhausting.

"Whiskey?" Dex suggests.

"And have the Haus overflowing with LAX bros?" Nursey asks. "None of the boys would ever forgive us."

Dex takes another bite of his sandwich as he considers this. There really isn't anyone great on the team to take Lardo's dibs. The seniors probably knew this and that's why they were only going to give him and Nursey dibs, he just had to go and mess up their plans by being emotional and not thinking before he spoke. He takes a sip of his drink right as Nursey starts speaking.

"You know," Nursey says, "maybe I should have just taken Lardo's dibs when she offered them to me."

Dex chokes on his drink.

"Lardo offered you her dibs?" He wheezes.

"Yeah," says Nursey. "I almost took them too, until Ransom literally knocked me over in an attempt to give me his dibs instead."

"Which you took," prompts Dex.

"Which I took," Nursey confirms.

"Why?"

Dex's question is whispered, unsure. He's still not sure he meant to ask it out loud, but he knows that there's no taking it back now. He takes a deep breath and stares at Nursey, hoping his defense partner can somehow salvage this conversation before it becomes too deep and personal. Nursey narrows his eyes at Dex for a moment, and Dex's heart shudders under Nursey's calculating stare.

"Ransom said that you wanted me to share the attic with you," says Nursey. "Did you?"

"Yes," Dex admits.

"Why?"

The words 'because I'm in love with you' flood into Dex's mind and he's shocked by how true they feel. He knows he can't say them; the words are too strong, too #extra as Nursey would say. Besides, Dex has never been good with words, always been better at letting his actions speak for him, and Nursey's is looking at him with such a dumb look on his face that Dex leans accross and kisses him.

Nursey's lips are soft and warm and Dex kind of feels like his heart has simultaneously stopped beating and accelerated into overtime. His phone vibrates in his pocket and pulls him back to reality, causing his brain to finally catch up with his lips and ask him what the fuck he's doing. Dex pulls back so fast he almost falls from his chair.

"Oh my god, Nurse, I'm so sorry," Dex says. "I shouldn't have done that; I didn't ask for your consent and I'm sure you didn't want me to do that and now things will be awkward on the ice and... the attic... Shit! Nurse, I'm sure Lardo will still give you her room, they can't make you room with me after that and..."

"Hey, Poindexter," Nursey says, putting a hand on either side of Dex's face.

"Y-yeah?" asks Dex.

"Chill."

The small indignant noise Dex makes is cut off by Nursey pressing his lips against his. Nursey's lips are just as soft and warm as before, but this kiss is so much better because now Nursey's lips are pushing gently back at his own. Dex closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Nursey's waist as Nursey tries to pull him even closer. Dex is pretty sure he might have just died; how could he get so lucky that his infuriating, gorgeous, wonderful teammate likes him back?

Dex finally pulls away for air and rests his forehead against Nursey's. His doesn't open his eyes; he just focuses on listening to Nursey's breathing, convincing himself that this is real, that this happened, that he really is this lucky.

The feeling of his phone vibrating again finally forces Dex to pull away. He looks at his phone to see his captains have both finally texted him back. He blushes as he reads the two identical texts on his lock screen, grinning at his phone anyway.

'Fine!'


End file.
